


An unique way of thinking

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To say the least.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271
Kudos: 1





	An unique way of thinking

Our story starts in Neville and Luna Longbottom's house, they're discussing baby names for their unborn twins.

Neville asked, "Had any other suggestions yet?"

Luna smiled. "I'm so glad you asked, Nev. Names have been running through my head all day long."

Neville insisted, "Do share, dear."

Luna said, "I wrote them down, so I wouldn't forget any."

She handed him a piece of paper and added, "Personally, my favourites from this list are Lorcan and Lysander."

Neville skimmed the list and smirked slightly. "You have a rather unique way of thinking."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Neville assured her, "Oh, it's a good thing."

Luna queried, "Well, what are your thoughts on the list then?"

Neville beamed, "I agree with you, Lorcan and Lysander are my favourites from this list of yours too."


End file.
